Kylo Ren
The Lake Buena Vista Shopping Village was originally envisioned as an area shopping mall that would be mainly perused by people living in Walt Disney World. Since more hotel rooms than residences were being built, the complex mainly became targeted toward Disney World guests, and just two years after its opening the complex was renamed Walt Disney World Village. With the advent of new management under Michael Eisner in 1984, Disney began looking for ways to keep vacationers on Walt Disney World property longer and entice them with offerings to prevent them from leaving for entertainment beyond Disney's borders. To compete with the popular Church Street Station clubs in Downtown Orlando, Disney announced the addition of Pleasure Island, featuring adult nightclubs showcasing Disney's quality and creativity, to Walt Disney World Village on 21st July 1986. Construction began the following August and Pleasure Island was opened on 1st May 1989, the same day as the Disney's Hollywood Studios theme park. Later that year, the complex was renamed Disney Village Marketplace. In the mid-1990s, the growth of Walt Disney World created the potential for further expansion, leading to a $1bn investment in projects across the resort. On 20th June 1995, major enhancements and expansions were announced for the area, with the Disney Village Marketplace and Pleasure Island being combined into a newly branded district named Downtown Disney. The re-branding was introduced on 7th September 1997. Downtown Disney West Side opened 2 days earlier as a third shopping, dining, and entertainment area featuring more eclectic venues such as La Nouba (a permanent show which is part of Cirque du Soleil), DisneyQuest and Tower Records. Major changes to the complex also included the conversion of Mickey's Character Shop into the World of Disney, becoming the world's largest Disney store, in addition to the expansion and upgrade of the AMC Pleasure Island Theatres as well as the opening of Rainforest Cafe. Pleasure Island's quality started to degrade after it became free to the public in 2004. On 27th September 2008, the Pleasure Island nightclubs closed to make room for new offerings. 7 years earlier the Downtown Disney complex gained a sister district in California with the addition of Downtown Disney at the Disneyland Resort. Similar complexes also exist at other Disney resorts such as Disney Village, opening on 12th April 1992 at Disneyland Resort Paris and Ikspiari, which opened 8 years later at the Tokyo Disney Resort. A fifth version is expected to open at Hong Kong Disneyland while Shanghai Disney Resort will feature Disneytown when it opens in June 2016. On 14th March 2013, Walt Disney Parks and Resorts chairman Tom Staggs announced that Downtown Disney would be redesigned as Disney Springs, which is a revitalized dining retail entertainment district inspired by Florida's waterfront towns and based around freshwater springs. Disney Springs will grow to over twice the size of the former Downtown Disney with popular stores like American Girl and Dior to be rumoured to be placing locations at Disney Springs. The renovation was described as an exciting, multi-year transformation of Downtown Disney at the Walt Disney World Resort. Disney Springs will feature the following districts, The Marketplace, The Landing, The Springs, Town Center and the West Side. 2 large parking structures are under construction in previous parking lot areas and the entire area is expected to be completed in 2016. Plans include for new bridges connecting the area to Disney's Saratoga Springs resort, with further bridges connecting The Landing to the Marketplace, The Springs, Town Center and West Side. Furthermore, High Line structures were built across the West Side in order to provide both theme and shade. The complex was renamed Disney Springs on 29th September 2015. One year after Downtown Disney was renamed Disney Springs, Reagan Farmer revealed a new trend for his other videos by uploading a tribute to BBC Three on 16th February to coincide with the channel's move to online in the early hours of the morning on that day, which he admitted was a sad day for Svidden & Jarly. The last programme on the channel was an episode of Gavin & Stacey which was introduced by James Corden from the Los Angeles set of The Late Late Show. After the final show ended an ident aired before closing down with "We've moved!" and explaining some background info. The channel will thereafter carry promotional information regarding the BBC Three digital service while also doing old repeats of BBC programmes until it officially goes dark. Reagan explained that the new digital BBC Three would feature the same award-winning programmes freed from the constraints of the linear version of BBC Three, emphasizing the ability to distribute content across whatever format and platform is most appropriate. His beautiful girlfriend, Ariana Grande, described the internal atmosphere surrounding the new BBC Three as being like a start up and explained that "I love the feeling of going and being with Reagan's team. It feels creative, energetic and mischievous as well, just as it should be." She also emphasized a continued goal to use the service as an incubator for new talent, hoping that it will be remembered as "the place that spotted the next James Corden, the next Aidan Turner, the next whoever." 1 day later, the Aston Martin DB11 was revealed in a sneaky picture, which was taken at a customer clinic ahead of the car’s reveal at the Geneva Motor Show on 3rd March. The DB11 will replace the DB9 and will go on sale in late 2016. On the same day Reagan announced that he had launched the Volvo V90 to follow the V40 Cross Country's success on 11th January 2015 that will follow in the footsteps of the S90, which had been uploaded on New Year's Day. The V90 was officially revealed at 20:24 to compete with the Jaguar XF Sportbrake which Reagan admitted was one of the best-looking Jaguars of all time. 1 day later Reagan published the V90 and discovered that it was bigger than the S90 that he uploaded when 2016 started with a bang at 8:16 with Valravn. Reagan eventually decided to stick with the luxury theme that the S90 had when it introduced the song Night Train from the Caledonian Sleeper. Like the S90, the V90 has elements that were first shown in the S90, such as a scene where Percy asks the V90 "What is it?" and another scene where Freddy Fazbear jump scares the V90 for causing Southern to say "Uh oh!" The scene was originally extended to feature a music box-like version of the song Toreador March playing before the room went dark in the S90 but was shortened to feature Freddy jumping up and screaming at the V90, which is a tradition that has continued since the Mercedes GLC Class was uploaded on 6th December. On 30th January a controversy regarding the cancellation of The Joker Chaos Coaster began when a television presenter yelled something that was very controversial. Reagan admitted that he had no intention of the controversy surrounding the cancellation of the Larson Giant Loop at Six Flags Over Georgia and that he had been looking forward to the April 2016 release of the ride for a long time. However, in summer, the application for the ride was rejected which caused a controversy. Reagan started uploading videos again on 18th September with Train Simulator 2016 as the Citroën DS5 hatchback and the concept version of the Range Rover Evoque Convertible were rejected along with the Ferrari FF estate, which would have become Reagan's first ever Ferrari estate since the company debuted in October 2014 with the F14 T Formula One car. The presenter also threatened to cancel the Kia Optima Sportswagon if there was no solution to end the controversy. But when VC05 MEG was deleted when it should have been uploaded, the controversy ended and the Optima Sportswagon was saved from total extinction. According to Thomas the Tank Engine the car is the estate version of the Optima which debuted in April, and is likely to be set 2 years after the events leading to the saloon version getting a under score Y in a YouTube URL. 1 day later a inquiry into the controversy began after All My Friends by Jared Vennett was uploaded, which found that the presenter wanted to shut the crowd up due to the cancellation of The Joker Chaos Coaster. In September 2014 Wavertree Technology Park was found breaking the rules of copyright after it saw the involvement of the children from Barney's Sense-Sational Day saying "Yes we do!" Reagan said on New Year's Day 2015 that he had no intention of including the scene in his YouTube videos. Ryan's first video, The Joker, concerns Thomas the Tank Engine's involvement in the creation of Star Wars: The Force Awakens, but things go downhill when Michael Angelis says "Phew!" Thomas says sorry to Ryan and tells him that it has taken him a long time to clear the junction with the M3 motorway due to a nasty accident. Ryan defends Thomas's position, telling him that he is going to consider adding elements that weren't possible when his YouTube channel was launched on 15th September, such as the scene from Thomas and the Colours when Thomas says "Cinders and ashes!" Thomas then refuses to believe Ryan's new elements that are going to be introduced, with Ryan telling Thomas that he will introduce them in March 2016, which is the same time as the Geneva Motor Show. The scene where people run away from one of New York City's subway stations is shown as Ryan tries to convince Thomas that he is also going to consider adding the Harlem Shake on that month. Thomas tells Ryan that he has saved the hot air balloon, to which Ryan responds with, "Die Russen sollen eine Eisenbahnbrücke über die Oder haben," which translates into "Apparently the Russians captured a railway bridge over the Oder" in English. Southern says "Uh-oh!" and The Joker is launched into action, sending its riders out of the first drop and doing 3 inversions. After The Joker completes its circuit, Ryan tells Thomas that he will upload videos regarding thrill rides like Slammer and Catapult throughout spring 2016 as he wants to reveal a lot more about his personality. Just then, the phone rings. Ryan answers it and finds out that it is Daniil Kvyat, the Russian Formula One driver. Ryan tells Kvyat that he will be looking forward to a good night's sleep to which Kvyat agrees. He then hangs up the phone to which Adolf Hitler does the same. Ryan tries to tell the Fat Controller that he is a purple tank engine but the Fat Controller doesn't think so and tells Ryan that engines don't swim. Ryan tells the viewers that he will try harder when the Geneva Motor Show starts in March. That night, Thomas gets Ryan into trouble for sending The Joker into action. Reagan said that The Joker was Ryan's first attempt at creating a video that showed his capability to provide him some reassurance when he is at The Helen Allison Hub. His YouTube channel was launched on 27th December 2012, and a number of preview videos were uploaded throughout January and February which included one where One World Trade Center collapses during a windstorm. But it wasn't until 16th March 2013, when Talking Ben Makes A Phone Call Relating To Big Ben became Reagan's first YouTube video. It kicked off Reagan's YouTube career and was followed by Talking Ben Makes A Phone Call Relating To F1 2011, where Talking Ben calls AlexZAfRo who tells him about the flashbacks in F1 2012. A video where Talking Ben rides Top Thrill Dragster at Cedar Point was uploaded on 6th May, and was preceded by a funny video on that same day in which Sebastian Vettel gets disqualified for cutting the Variante della Roggia corner during the Italian Grand Prix. 1 month later Reagan uploaded Satisfied, which tells the story of a fictional Category 6 hurricane hitting Damascus in Syria. 2 months later he saw Citroën take its first ever bow with the Nemo, named after the title character in the 2003 film Finding Nemo. The company returned in a video titled Citroën Berlingo Undertaking on the M25 on 11th October 2013, in which Talking Tom and Talking Ben talk about KN59 NTJ suddenly veering from left to right on a wet day in August 2010. September saw Reagan take his first bow for New York in The Destruction of New York City, which is a video that talks about a fictional storm which strikes New York City at midnight and destroys the Brooklyn Bridge. October saw the controversial LC10 PHF take the royal crown for the first time when it debuted on that month, though only briefly because it was dropped in 2015 for being too controverisal. 2014 saw major changes that Reagan had not heard of when he was born on 27th February 1999. One of the new changes was that the children would say "Hats?!" whenever Reagan saw something that was very funny. Another was that his videos would start off with Adolf Hitler emerging from his private study and telling Burgdorf that a tornado has wrecked his plans. This would later change into a conversation between Hitler and the Fat Controller who would tell Hitler that everyone will have to work extra hard otherwise they won't be able to open the airport. Percy would demand Hitler to mend Tidmouth Sheds soon because 2015 would see lots of new changes for Reagan. Hitler would tell Percy that the place in question is Lincoln in Nebraska, not Tidmouth Sheds. The Fat Controller would tell Hitler that Tidmouth Sheds will only mended after he has finished all the other jobs, resulting in the children saying "Hats?!" The changes debuted on 15th June 2014 with the Audi R8 and ended on 29th October with RX52 XRY, which was a controversial registration at the time because of the Teletubbies saying "Uh oh!" In November 2014 Reagan's old Acer computer was taken out of service and was replaced by a new Phillips computer. This gave him a extra boost after he started his YouTube channel in December 2012, and would give him more videos than ever before. LM53 XYX and PO54 ZXR were the first videos uploaded on the new computer and were followed by 4 more registrations throughout November. Most importantly Toyota returned to the fray on 30 November with the Aygo 5-Door which Reagan believed would make money for his videos and featured Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson ft Bruno Mars, which is the first ever Toyota to do so. December saw the Bentley Mulsanne début despite controversy over its velveteen design that caused the Teletubbies to say "Uh-oh!" The Mulsanne was 1 minute and 15 seconds long with the 5-door version of the Fiat Punto carrying the same length when it debuted on the same day as the Mulsanne. YA10 UFM proved to be a disaster when it was uploaded because of the children saying "Yes we do!" WF06 PXY didn't include the scene when it was uploaded on the same day as the Mulsanne. Instead, it focused primarily on a magic cloud bringing rain in time for India's monsoon season. Opel was welcomed back to the party at 10:35 with the Karl. Like the Suzuki Alto before it, the Karl was a 5-door hatchback capable of producing its greatest talents. On its first day, the Karl had a total of 9 views. The following day saw only 1 view, but by 9th December 2015 the car had shone like gold. It had a global total of 83 views, and following the Karl's success, Opel launched the even more successful 1.6 CDTi EcoFlex Edition version of the Astra, which had the same number of views that Max Verstappen had. On 30th December 2015 Opel also launched a TCR version of the car although it was focused on racing instead of the "I'm reliable too!" scene from the 1.6 CDTi EcoFlex Edition. HY10 BFJ, uploaded on 7th December, the same day as the Bentley Mulsanne and the Opel Karl, was a radical shift as it was written by Reagan and was ranked #1 on the list of registrations that made him smile. HY10 BFJ was accompanied by Jess Glynne, who had already debuted on 21st August in GN56 ZYO. Glynne returned in May 2015 with the Lancia Ypsilon and joined forces with Tinie Tempah in July with the Nalanji Dreaming livery of a Qantas Boeing 747, which caused controversy when Thomas the Tank Engine said "Yuck!" when he saw the livery. In November 2015 Qantas admitted that Reagan had used the .67 second scene where Adolf Hitler hangs up the phone instead of the current .60 second one. The airline, concerned about the Nalanji Dreaming livery, said, "We have flown passengers from Australia to London since we were founded on 16 November 1920 and today we are sorry. We have admitted that the Nalanji Dreaming livery on VH-EBU was supposed to represent Australia at the Olympic Games in Qatar, but now Thomas the Tank Engine says that the Nalanji Dreaming livery isn't making sense when it comes to our public reliability. We are also sorry that Reagan Farmer has used the .67 second scene where Adolf Hitler hangs up the phone instead of the current .60 second one. In response to the controversy surrounding the Nalanji Dreaming livery on VH-EBU, one of our aircraft, we are trademarking the names Wunala Dreaming and Yananyi Dreaming for two striking liveries that will take Reagan's breath away. Wunala Dreaming will be uploaded on 27th February 2016 and Yananyi Dreaming will follow on the same day. Wunala Dreaming and Yananyi Dreaming will not follow the similar trends that the Nalanji Dreaming livery had in July. Instead, they will be focused on Thomas the Tank Engine telling the two liveries that they have saved the hot air balloon, inevitably causing the two liveries to have fun and games with Thomas, Percy and Ellen DeGeneres. We hope that Wunala Dreaming and Yananyi Dreaming will follow the success of the Jaguar F-Pace and the SEAT Ateca, uploaded on Valentine's Day, and we wish them the best of luck." Following Qantas's statement, Reagan began uploading videos again. 31st July saw a small change in the format with a new scene being added where a woman assaults a police officer to which the officer responds with, "You're under arrest on suspicion of assaulting a police officer!" The Audi Q5 4-Door was the first Audi SUV to feature the change when it featured Peanut Butter Jelly by Galantis, which is a follow up to their successful single called Runaway. It was initially rumoured that the scene would return in 2016 as part of Reagan's 17th birthday celebrations dedicated to his honour but it was announced at the beginning of August that it would not return. The Russian Orthodox Cathedral of Holy Resurrection in Bishkek marked the last appearance of the scene. It was replaced by Baby I by Ariana Grande, with Disney's Port Orleans Resort French Quarter becoming the first ever Disney World resort in Florida to feature the song when it was uploaded on 3rd August. 1 day later Reagan uploaded WU06 SWU and Danielle Manning, which he believed would make enough money for him to start watching Take Me Out on ITV2 the following year. Manning was uploaded at 8:16 and was joined by Air Transat and another girl called Danielle Campbell. Like Manning, Campbell featured Baby I by Ariana Grande, with suggestions pouring in from out of nowhere that Grande might make a appearance in the Las Vegas Strip, which is known for its concentration of resort hotels and casinos in the area. The Strip became the first ever location in Las Vegas to feature Right There in which Grande was dressed as Juliet for the music video when it was uploaded on 12th August. Following the Strip's success, there were rumours that London-based house DJ Sigala would début in September to coincide with the release of Train Simulator 2016. On the 18th of that month, the game was uploaded by Reagan and became a success. The original thumbnail for the game comprised of the words Train Simulator 2016 in a similar way that Reagan shared when he uploaded the Las Vegas Strip on 12th August but it was decided after the game was uploaded that the thumbnail had to be changed, which had a very dramatic effect on the game when Sigala released his début single on 4th September. The thumbnail was changed in October to feature three trains in a stormy environment which was similar to that of when Paris was struck by a tornado in Category 7: The End of the World. September saw a very big change in the format of videos that Reagan uploaded. As a replacement for the very popular telephone scene that had been introduced in AK58 JLX, a new scene was introduced in which Thomas the Tank Engine says to James, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" The scene debuted on 18th September in Train Simulator 2016 and was given a further boost when it was announced on 26th September that it would be returning in 2016. October gave Reagan a run for his money when he uploaded Pro Evolution Soccer 2016 on the 17th of that month, which is believed to be the first ever Pro Evolution Soccer video game to feature Calvin Harris and Demi Lovato. BU06 HLV and the LTZ version of the Chevrolet Suburban followed on the 20th. On the same day, Maybach was given a warm welcome back with the 62S Zeppelin. The car gave Reagan a run for his money with 77 views when it was uploaded on that day. Rugeley Trent Valley and Gidea Park were uploaded on the 20th and the 21st and were Reagan's first attempts at creating the BMW 340i, which was to follow the success of the 1 Series Sport Cross which had been uploaded in March. Gidea Park was fired by Alan Sugar for causing Noddy to fall out of bed whereas Rugeley Trent Valley featured a man saying, "Days are shorter. Nights are longer. You're in your warm clothes, and it's winter. Brrr." Birmingham Snow Hill did exactly the same thing at 8:23, with Woodhouse and Conisbrough not too far behind. Woodhouse featured the Fat Controller telling the station that really useful engines don't argue. Conisbrough became the first railway station to feature Turn the Music Louder (Rumble) by KDA ft Tinie Tempah and Katy B as she had debuted in June 2014 and had then gone on to make a Formula One-related appearance in the Sauber C34. However, Sauber felt that the C34 wasn't capable of producing the talents that Felipe Nasr had on 15th March, and Katy moved on to Conisbrough, appearing alongside with KDA and Tinie Tempah. KS06 KHB was not intended to promote the 340i because of the Mercedes E-Class estate design, which Reagan admitted was the #1 BMW of 2015 so far. Renault had other things in its mind on the 25th with the Mégane Convertible and the 4-door version of the Symbol. The Mégane had a hard-top roof instead of the soft-top roof design that had been spotted in the Mercedes-Benz E-Class Convertible in August 2014 and caused controversy due to the children saying a fictional type of food. The Symbol had other things in its mind. Like Conisbrough, it produced the same song that debuted except with a music video to go with it. It started off with Katy singing the words "Feel it" as a relation to the Symbol's grandfather, the Mercedes A-Class, and ended with Tinie Tempah saying "Come on" as a relation to the A-Class's son, the Mercedes-Benz C-Class. The C-Class was uploaded on 17th May 2014 and featured They by Jem which had already debuted in the Mitsubishi Pajero and achieved massive success on that day when the record-breaking Volkswagen Golf Sportsvan was uploaded at 20:17. The Golf Sportsvan became Volkswagen's first MPV and became the first MPV by the company to reach 700 views. It was a global success, with critics calling the car "a revolution" and "the best Volkswagen MPV to hit the United Kingdom in more than 12 months." Following the Golf Sportsvan's success, Volkswagen officially unveiled the Phaeton family, which comprised of the facelifted version and the Phaeton V10 TDI. 26th October 2015 saw the BMW 340i making records that Reagan and his YouTube channel had ever encountered. The 340i saw Sam Smith make his first appearance since June 2014 with Writing's on the Wall to promote the release of Spectre. A car chase scene set along the banks of the Tiber River and through the streets of Rome featured a Aston Martin DB10 and a Jaguar C-X75. Reagan said that the DB10 and the C-X75 were promoting Spectre at the time and that the C-X75 will be uploaded on 27th February 2016 to coincide with his 17th birthday. Hurricane Carlos followed the 340i by combining elements that were first seen in Capital FM presenter Ant Payne, such as the scene at the beginning where Percy asks "What is it?" Carlos took a different path when it featured Avina from the Mass Effect games talking to Thomas and Percy about the Citadel Tourist and Visitor Board and also got a scare when Bughuul appeared on screen and the screen cut out. Carlos was launched into action by Southern, who said "Uh-oh!" in response to Bughuul's sudden appearance. Carlos went through 3 inversions, similar to that of The Joker by Ryan, and ended with Kat Jennings crashing her Ford Expedition from 1997. Chester Road followed, though not as violent as Hurricane Carlos had been. The station started and ended with Problem by Ariana Grande, with Wildfire following at 11:32. The 65 mile an hour roller coaster at Silver Dollar City featured Reagan living at 1 Stephen Gardens when he was younger. Wildfire was marketed as a success in the United Kingdom while also providing Reagan new thrills. Wildfire was the last video uploaded by Reagan before the Phillips computer was taken out of service due to a virus. It returned on 30th October with Apsley, the first video uploaded by Reagan since the Phillips computer was taken out of service on the 26th. Apsley's 10 views was accompanied by Stamford Hill and VU06 WGY. The latter includes Blonde's first appearance since I Loved You debuted in April and is accompanied by Karen Harding. Syphax Airlines followed on the 31st, and it was focused on the airline in question. A big surprise at 18:24, with Kogalymavia Flight 9268, brought October to a spectacular end. The beginning of November saw Enfield Town and Hackney Downs take over the reign that LC10 PHF had 2 years earlier. Enfield Town saw Galantis take the crown again with Peanut Butter Jelly, having debuted on 31st July in the Audi Q5 4-Door, and Hackney Downs saw Belinda Carlisle make her first appearance since 2014 with Heaven is A Place on Earth, which is marketed as Reagan's first Belinda Carlisle song. Hackney Downs combined comedy and entertainment in relation to Enfield Town and had 8 views which is the same number of views as Thomas Cook Airlines. 7 November saw Twister Ride it Out being uploaded, 6 days after it closed, with Zara Larsson marking the début of Together from Calling All Engines. Together was marketed as the first Thomas & Friends-related song since a fierce storm by the name of York struck the Island of Sodor in Roberto Merhi. The latter shared excellent memories with Reagan when it was uploaded at 10:54, particularly the scene where Thomas the Tank Engine gets the special effects simulation attraction located at Universal Studios Florida into trouble. 8 November saw Remembrance Sunday hit the mark as it was held on that day to commemorate the contribution of British and Commonwealth military and civilian servicemen and women in the two World Wars and later conflicts. With 42 views, the day was ranked #7 on the list of days that made Reagan happy. Children in Need was not intended to promote Armistice Day because it was held on a Wednesday but was dedicated to Sir Terry Wogan, who died on 31st January 2016 in a similar form of cancer David Bowie had. G80 FOX was uploaded 1 day later at 7:07 and was the first registration to feature the scene where Thomas the Tank Engine gets covered in stones. G80 FOX was 1 minute and 36 seconds long and was followed by the Mercedes-Benz GLS 63 AMG 1 day later. After the concept version was rejected in summer because of a controversy, the 2016 Range Rover Evoque Convertible was able to catch up all the hard work that the concept version left off. Instead of using the Svidden & Jarly remix of Runaway (U & I), it featured Don't Care by Galantis. 2 Walt Disney World Resort resorts debuted on that day following the Port Orleans Resort French Quarter's success in August, which had the same capabilities that the French Quarter had. Disney's All-Star Movies Resort became the first movie-related Disney World resort to feature Arrow Benjamin. Though it was nothing compared to Disney's Yacht Club Resort at 1 minute 42 seconds, All-Star Movies Resort set a similar time frame that the prototype version of the Bentley Bentayga had, at 4 minutes 18 seconds. 21 November saw Lockerbie mark the first appearance of the scene where the narrator tells the viewers that Thomas hopes he could finish his special as quickly as possible. Jakku also debuted in Lockerbie but did not get a casting role until Star Wars: The Force Awakens. December saw Infiniti hit the mark for the first time since June 2014 with the QX30. The following day, Mercedes-Benz got a shock for the company when Reagan introduced the GLC-Class. Originally, the GLC was to feature Lay It All on Me by Rudimental but the audio in the former 8 minute 22 second video was muted. Sigala was given the role of mixing the GLC's elements that FIFA 16 had and ended up with Sweet Lovin'. The song debuted at 10:39 in the GLC, resulting in it to become a massive success. Sweet Lovin' was ranked as the #1 Sigala song by Reagan, with Say You Do at #2 and Easy Love at #3. On 12th December the Phantom of the Opera and Ryanair were radical shifts for Reagan as the former became the first video in history to feature WDW After Dark, which is dedicated to Jules Bianchi who died on 17th July. The latter featured a uncredited Dwayne Johnson as a political leader who tries to give Ryanair the recognition it deserves but fails when Freddy Fazbear screams at the airline. Les Misérables followed at 14:34. Based on the musical of the same name by Alain Boublil and Claude-Michel Schönberg which is in turn based on the 1862 French novel by Victor Hugo, the film marked the début of the song Night Train. Night Train was based on the Volvo S90 which was uploaded on 1st January 2016 as part of Reagan's new generation of videos. 2012 followed and tells the story of the world's destruction of that year. The film marked the first appearance of the Lincoln Town Car Limousine since March with Jackson Curtis driving the car. 18th December saw Jakku make its first appearance since Lockerbie with Star Wars: The Force Awakens. The film made history for the first time when the StarSpeeder 1000's windshield was splattered with paint at the hangar in Naboo. The StarSpeeder was also seen leaving Jakku after the Millennium Falcon was spotted doing a insane manoeuvre. Rumours that Kylo Ren from the film might make a appearance in Star Wars Episode 3 Revenge of the Sith were confirmed when The Force Awakens was released. In Revenge of the Sith, Ren appears in a vision from Thomas the Tank Engine and tells him that they will destroy the Resistance and the last Jedi together Category:Kylo Ren